


Peter's Daddy

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 14 - Daddy KinkPeter spends time with his Daddy, Bruce.





	Peter's Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm on Day 14 of Kinktober. Usually I tap out on things like this, but I believe in myself and my ability to make reasonably decent smut in a short time frame.
> 
> Also, I don't want to sound arrogant, but I'm pretty sure I nailed this.

Peter quietly padded through Bruce's apartment. He looked around for the man, his heart beating a little faster than usual.

Finals week had ended, at long last. Peter had been working so hard he’d barely gotten to spend time with Bruce.

Peter found Bruce on the couch reading a book. His wore his glasses, a white button-up shirt splayed open at the collar, and black slacks. A few loose tufts of his salt-and-pepper hair hung against his forehead. His face was relaxed and open, and when Bruce raised his gaze to find Peter, his small smile reached his eyes. Immediately Peter felt a surge of warmth in his chest.

“Peter,” was all Bruce said by way of greeting, gently removing his glasses and placing them on the coffee table.

Peter came closer and moved to kneel on the couch cushion beside Bruce. Bruce lifted an eyebrow.

"Peter. Is something wrong?"

"I just...missed you, Daddy," Peter said.

Bruce's lips twitched. He put down the book. "I know. I've missed you too, baby boy." His thumb brushed Peter's cheek. "You've been working so hard, making me so proud. Do you need me to take care of you?"

Peter nodded.

Bruce cupped Peter's jaw gently and carded his fingers through Peter's hair, playing idly with his locks. Peter let his eyelids flutter closed for a blissful moment, lips parted. When he opened his eyes again, two of Bruce's fingers were drifting inside his mouth. Peter eagerly took them into his mouth and sucked them, batting his eyelashes up at Bruce. He got onto his hands and knees, dipping his head to suck them like he'd suck Bruce's cock. Bruce's eyes darkened.

He withdrew his fingers, Peter pouting.

"Undress for me, baby boy," Bruce ordered, his voice smooth yet dark.

Peter didn't hesitate. He pulled his shirt over his head, shyly smiling at the way Bruce eyed his smooth chest and torso. Peter got rid of shoes and socks, slipping the belt off, and pulling off his trousers. Finally he tugged down his boxers, his cock bouncing up.

Bruce patted the seat beside him. A pleasurable rush of shame came over Peter as he realised he was entirely naked while Bruce hadn’t removed an inch of his own clothes.

Bruce wrapped his hand around Peter's cock, taking languid strokes up and down the shaft. Peter let out a contented sigh, so happy to have this again - Bruce's attention solely on Peter, caring for him and desiring him.

"Daddy," Peter murmured absentmindedly.

Bruce's thumb caressed around the head, padding the slit. Peter opened his mouth and let a moan fall from his lips. Bruce’s fingers gripped Peter’s shaft tightly, pumping Peter's cock faster. He twisted his wrist at the head, changing the pressure around the ridge. Peter bit back a moan, Bruce's experienced hands taking care of him better than he could himself.

"You're so beautiful, baby boy," Bruce said, his other hand drawing down to cup and fondle Peter's balls.

Heat rose in Peter's cheeks at the praise, though his focus was on the brewing pressure in his stomach, the feeling of electricity coursing down his spine and to his groin. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, but he didn't want to come - not yet.

Peter shook his head and immediately Bruce's hands drew away.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked, voice clouded with worry.

"No, I just...I don't want to come yet. I want to make you feel good too, Daddy."

A gentle smile formed on Bruce's face. "You're such a good boy." He tilted his head. "What shall I do with you?"

Peter bit the inside of his cheek. He had an idea, but he really wanted it to be Bruce's decision.

Bruce's face betrayed nothing. "Do you have lube?"

Peter brightened. "Yes! Uh, in my pocket..." Peter scrambled back down to the floor. 

He heard Bruce chuckle. "Always prepared? Or were you hoping for this?"

"Why can't it be both?" Peter responded, smiling innocently. He fished a bottle of lube from his jean pocket and bounced back towards Bruce, handing it over.

Bruce raised his eyebrows ever-so-slightly.

"Sit," Bruce told him. Peter obliged, looking up at Bruce with quiet excitement. "Lie back and hold your legs open."

Peter scooted himself down to the edge of the seat and lay down on his back best he could. He pulled his legs back towards his body, presenting himself to Bruce in a way that made Peter both flush in shame, and fill him with arousal. Peter's cock twitched.

Bruce squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, Peter stopping him.

"I've already, uh, ready."

A sincere yet quiet smile formed on Bruce's face.

"You really want it, don't you?" Bruce commented, briefly checking Peter with his fingers. They slipped in easily. Unable to help himself, Peter pushed his hips to take them deeper.

"Yes, Daddy."

Bruce chuckled, removing his fingers from Peter's eager hole. He unzipped his fly and pulled out his hard cock. Peter eyed it longingly - the pronounced smooth head beaded precome, and the veined shaft that he ached to have inside him. Bruce used the lube he had to coat his cock.

Watching Bruce stroke it, Peter couldn't help let out an impatient whine. Bruce just smiled, hand guiding his cock to Peter's entrance. Slowly, Peter felt Bruce fill him - at first just slipping in the head, purposefully making Peter wait - but soon deeper and deeper, until Bruce’s cock was buried completely. Bruce groaned, then started to move, setting a steady rhythm.

"You're always so tight for me," Bruce said, moving in and out of Peter, with his voice dark with lust . "You have no idea how good you feel."

Peter shuddered at Bruce’s tone.

"More, Daddy," he urged.

Bruce huffed something resembling a laugh.. "More what?"

"More - more of you -"

Bruce held onto Peter's legs, pushing them further back, and thrust his hips hard into Peter. Peter cried out in surprise, clenching his eyes shut for a moment. He embraced the burn from Bruce’s frantic movements, body not quite ready.

"Daddy," Peter moaned, gasping when Bruce picked up speed. Bruce’s cock felt so good.

"You've always liked it rough, haven't you?"

Peter nodded, a slight whine catching at the back of his throat.

"Daddy's little slut," Bruce growled, cock brushing against Peter's prostate. A sharp flare of pleasure coursed through him and he cried out again, voice going hoarse.

"Yes, Daddy. Just for you, only you -" Peter babbled. He loved being Daddy’s slut, taking Daddy’s cock, being so good for him -

"No one else, baby boy?” Bruce growled. “No one else fucks you in your tight little hole?" 

Peter shook his head frantically. "No, Daddy - only you, belongs to you - whenever you want, Daddy, whenever you want -"

Bruce groaned, echoing deep in his chest. "Fuck you whenever I want, baby boy? You'll spread your legs for me?"

Peter drowned in the sensation, so full, Bruce's cock feeling so good, hitting against him in the most delicious way, like Bruce owned him, using him. His own neglected cock hung heavy on his abdomen, head leaking a sticky mess.

"Yes, Daddy, yes -" Peter gasped.

"Such a good boy. Such a good boy for me."

Bruce started fucking Peter harder, thrusting ruthlessly, pounding into Peter over and over until it hurt and Peter thought he might break. Tears brimmed in Peter's eyes, and he couldn't stop moaning. He could barely think, he felt so dizzy from Bruce’s cock. Bruce panted hard, holding Peter's legs in a vice-like grip.

"Touch yourself," Bruce ordered. 

Peter couldn't manage to form words, but immediately brought his hand to stroke his cock, using the precome to ease his movements. His lip trembled as he neared the edge, looking straight into Bruce’s dark brown eyes. Bruce panted above him, a sheen of sweat over his forehead.

“I’m gonna come, baby boy,” Bruce rasped, “Do you want Daddy’s come?”

Peter pushed back to meet Bruce’s thrusts. “Please, Daddy, please. Want it in me, Daddy. Please, please -”

With a deep animalistic groan, Bruce stilled and emptied himself inside Peter. Peter could feel Bruce’s warm come inside him. He whimpered, lip-trembling, and with several frantic strokes came as well, riding out an immense wave of pleasure, intense enough to blind him to the world, and all that was left in his mind was Daddy’s cock and come inside him.

When it all came back, Bruce was pulling out, leaving a feeling of emptiness but blissful contentment. Peter slumped, body going lax. Bruce helped him to fully lie down length-ways on the couch. Every part of Peter thrummed, still coming down from the high even as exhaustion settled in.

He hadn't really been aware of Bruce leaving until he was cleaning Peter with a warm wet towel.

"Love you, Daddy," Peter half-mumbled.

He kissed Peter's forehead. "Love you too, baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, especially since I don't think this is a super popular ship. Yeah?


End file.
